Harry Potter y la Historia después del final
by Lyra Jann Lovegood
Summary: Esta historia narra la vida adolescente en Hogwarts de los hijos de los personajes de Harry Potter, amores, tradiciones, maldiciones, amistades, peleas, líos, travesuras, castigos, regaños, celos, etc. Esto es lo que sucede después de Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito, cambiando alguna cosas, como amistades, actitudes, relaciones, profesores.
1. Capítulo 1: Adios vacaciones

**Capítulo 1: Adiós vacaciones… **

\- ¡James! ¡Albus! ¡Despierten!.

\- ¡Rose! ¡Apúrate!.

\- ¡Fred! ¡Roxanne! ¡No tenemos todo el día!.

\- ¡Molly! ¡Lucy! ¡Bajen ahora!.

\- ¡Dominique! ¡Louis! ¡¿Quieguen una invitación paga bajag?!.

Eran Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Audrey y Fleur, que en sus respectivas casas apuraban a sus hijos para que bajaran. Ya era las 10:00 a.m y el Expreso a Hogwarts salía a las 11:00 a.m, pero ninguno de estos chicos estaba concientes de ésto.

\- Victoige, anda a decigles a tus hegmanos que se apugen.- le ordenó Fleur a su hija mayor, la cual, estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con una libreta en las manos.

\- Mamá... Ya desayunaron, ya tienen las maletas listas, deja por lo menos que se vistan en paz.- respondió Victoire.- Ya sé que todos estamos ansiosos de que se vayan a Hogwarts, pero para que no lo noten, hagamos como que no queremos que se vayan.

\- Victoige hablo en serio.

\- Yo igual, mamá.

Victoire Weasley era la primogénita de Bill y Fleur, nació dos años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y su nombre es en honor a la victoria que consiguieron ese día. Es una octava parte veela, es hermosa y muy delicada, ama dibujar y es novia de Ted Lupin.

\- Hay que dejarlos disfrutar sus últimos momentos en la casa, amor.- dijo Bill bajando las escaleras con su abrigo en la mano.- Cuando estemos en King's Cross los podemos apurar para que se vayan.

\- ¡Dominique! ¡Louis!.- llamó Fleur.

\- Aquí estamos, mamá.- dijo un chico de pelo rubio bajando las escaleras con una mochila puestas y su abrigo.

\- No tienen que preocuparse, ya nos largamos.- dijo una chica de cabello rubio bajando las escaleras.

\- No tienes porque decirlo de esa manera, Dominique.- le dijo Victoire.

\- Pues no hay otra.

Dominique Weasley, la segunda hija de Bill y Fleur, es rebelde, aventurera y algo hippie, es todo lo contrario a su hermana, ella no es una princesita como Victoire. Es octava parte veela, hermosa y problemática, ama las travesuras y sacar de quicio a sus padres; sus hermanos y sus primos están seguros que ella junto a sus tres primos son los más queridos en toda la familia, pero lo que ellos no saben es que guarda un secreto del que nadie se enterará nunca.

\- Que divertido, una última pelea antes de ir a Hogwarts.- comentó el chico rubio.- Le apuesto 5 galeones a Dominique, Victoire me decepcionó la última vez.

\- Cállate, Louis.- dijo Bill entre dientes al ver como Fleur fulminaba con la mirada al rubio.

Louis Weasley, el hijo menor de Bill y Fleur, el muy querido por su madre y con quien Bill compartía muchas conversaciones al ser los únicos varones de la familia. Es un muchacho muy guapo y por el cual varias chicas en Hogwarts se derriten. Siempre le ha gustado ver pelear a sus hermanas, ama hacer las apuestas cuando ellas pelean.

\- Ya vámonos, tenemos una hora para llegar a la estación.- dijo Bill. Todos agarraron sus abrigos, Dominique y Louis, sus baúles y sus mascotas, y se fueron rumbo a King's Cross.

****.

\- Buenos días, amor.- saludó Percy entrando a la cocina de su casa en donde se encontraba su esposa, una mujer de pelo marrón y ojos oscuros.- ¿Y las chicas?

\- Hace rato bajaron, agarraron el envase de leche, la caja de cereal y se fueron.

\- ¿Y no han bajado?

\- ¿Las ves por aquí?

\- No.

\- ¡Anda a decirles que se apuren! - ordenó Audrey sobresaltada. Percy se acercó a la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Molly! ¡Lucy! ¡Bajen ahora! - ordenó.

\- ¡Ya vamos, papá! - respondieron dos voces femeninas de la parte de arriba. Entonces Audrey abrió un poco la boca en forma de indignación.

\- Las he llamado por horas, subí, toqué la puerta del cuarto de cada y no contestaron, y ahora tu vienes y les ordenas que bajen, pero a tí si te contestan.- expresó Audrey.- Es increíble.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó una chica pelirroja entrando a la cocina con una caja de cereal en sus manos.- Aquí está el cereal, mamá.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo que no le contestaban a su madre cuando las llamaba?.- preguntó Percy.

\- Yo me estaba secando el cabello, no sé que habrá estado haciendo Molly.

\- Lucy, toqué la puerta de tu habitación dos veces y en ninguna ocasión me contestaste.

\- Lo siento, mami.

Lucy Weasley, la hija menor de Percy y Audrey, a pesar ya casi una adolescente, las travesuras para ella eran normales, en especial si se sale con la suya cada vez que hace una. Ama las bromas, es súper inteligente y ordenada, pero su comportamiento no es igual, Audrey, su madre, recibe un reporte de comportamiento una vez al mes por ella.

\- Ya estoy aquí...- dijo una chica pelirroja entrando a la cocina.- Y aquí esta la leche, mamá... Perdón si no te contesté, es que estaba escuchando música con los auriculares puestos.

\- Ay tan linda disculpándose.- rió Lucy.

\- ¿Ya tienes todo listo?.- preguntaron Audrey y la chica pelirroja.

\- Sí, mamá Molly, sí, mamá Audrey.- respondió Lucy.

Molly II Weasley, la hija mayor de Percy y Audrey, su nombre es en honor a su abuela paterna. Es tranquila, inteligente y responsable, al igual que su hermana heredó la belleza de su madre. Pasa detrás de hermana y de sus primos tratando de que no se metan en líos que requieran como castigo una expulsión, aunque ella también participe de vez en cuando en las travesuras, el secreto que guarda es el que muestra verdaderamente quien es.

\- Bueno... Entonces vámonos a King's Cross.- dijo Percy.

****.

\- ¡Agg!.- expresó Angelina furiosa.- ¡George!.

\- Dime, mi amor.- respondió George desde un sillón sin quitar la mirada del diario "El Profeta".

\- Yo ya me cansé de llamar a esos dos, si pierden el tren no dejaré que se queden aquí.

\- Ya van a bajar, tenemos tiempo todavía.

\- Ni siquiera han desayunado.

\- Les compraremos algo en el camino o que coman algo en el tren, una vez dijiste que el chocolate es bueno para empezar el día.- dijo dejando el periódico a un lado.

\- ¡Roxanne! ¡Fred!.

\- ¡Ya vamos!.- entonces una chica bajó las escaleras con una mochila en su hombro y un gato en los brazos.

\- Wow... ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hija?.- preguntó George al ver a la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Angelina.- ¿Desde cuándo te agarras el cabello?.

\- Desde que desperté con goma de mascar en el cabello.- respondió dejando al gato en el sofá.

\- Roxanne, saca a esa bola peluda de mi mueble.- ordenó Angelina.

\- Dagda no es una bola de pelos.

Roxanne Weasley, la hija menor de George y Angelina, hermosa y algo reservada. Es la consentida de su padre. Tiene un buen sentido de la moda ama combinar ropa muggle con la ropa del mundo mágico. Es amante de los dulces y algo misteriosa, según su padre, claro.

\- No veo la hora de que se vayan a Hogwarts.- comentó Angelina y Roxanne la miró con la expresión ofendida.

\- Eres mala.

\- Solo dice la verdad.- dijo un chico bajando las escaleras con una mochila en el hombro y con una jaula con una lechuza adentro, en la mano.

\- Habla por tí, Fred.- dijo Roxanne.- A mí me aman.

Fred II Weasley, el hijo mayor de George y Angelina, su nombre es en honor a su tío, el gemelo de su padre. Se entendía con su padre, amaba hacer bromas, compartía un secreto con tres de sus mejores amigos, con los cuales, no perdía oportunidad para gastar una broma.

\- Que gran ego, Roxanne.

\- No es ego, lo digo porque la mayoría del tiempo te la pasas encerrado y casi no compartes.

\- Sí Fred quiere pasar encerrado, déjalo.- dijeron George y Angelina en unísono.

\- Ok...

\- Tú también te la pasas así desde que te regalaron ese objeto muggle.

\- Se llama computadora.

\- Igual es un objeto muggle...

\- Basta los dos.- ordenó Angelina.- Ya es hora de irnos, son más de las 10:20.

\- ¿Y nuestro desayuno?.- preguntó Fred.

\- Tomen.- George agarró dos manzanas un frutero que estaba cerca y se las dio.

\- ¡Ja! Un clásico.- rió Roxanne.- ¿Vamos?.

\- Vamos.- madre e hija agarraron sus cosas y salieron de la casa.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?.- le preguntó George a Fred.

\- Sí, esta vez no fue como el otro mes.

\- Ok... Entonces, andando.

****.

\- ¡¿Por qué no baja?!.- exclamó Hermione caminando de un lado a otro por la sala de su casa.- Ya tendríamos que estar saliendo para llegar a tiempo a King's Cross.

\- Mamá, todos aquí sabemos que Rose lo que tiene de inteligente lo tiene de lenta.- rió un muchacho pelirrojo mientras comía una manzana.

\- Hugo...

\- ¡Ron! Dile a tu hija que baje, ahora.- ordenó Hermione ignorando al pelirrojo menor.

\- Madre, mamá, mami, mamita... Por más que la llamemos, no bajará hasta que le de la gana, es por eso, que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar, aquí, sentados, como la gente.- dijo el pelirrojo sentandose en uno de los muebles.

Hugo Granger-Wealey, el hijo menor de Ron y Hermione, "el angelito pelirrojo". Es el consentido de su madre, de su abuela y de sus tías, es inteligente, ordenado y tranquilo, cuando no lo conocen bien. Tímido, pero codiciado por las chicas de su salón. Su actividad favorita es molestar a su hermana mayor.

\- ¡Rose, baja ahora mismo!.- ordenó Hermione ya desesperada alzando tanto la voz como era posible.

\- ¡Ya voy, mamá!.

\- ¡Me haz dicho eso desde la primera vez que te llamé! ¡Sí no bajas ahora perderán el tren!.

\- ¡Ok!.

\- Ven... Les dije... Lo que tiene de inteligente, lo tiene de lenta.- dijo Hugo.

\- En serio, Hugo, ya basta.- dijo Ron mirando la cara que ponía su esposa.- Mi amor, relajate, tal vez esta guardando los libros que necesitará para los T.I.M.O.S este año.

\- Debe de ser organizada y dejar todo listo una noche antes, se lo dije anoche.

\- Tranquila, mami, aquí estoy.- dijo una chica pelirroja apareciendo por las escaleras.- Perdón si me tardé, pero algunas cosas no entraban en el baúl, pero ya está, todo entró.

Rose Granger-Weasley, la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione, educada, inteligente, ordenada y algo amargada. Ama leer al igual que su madre, aunque en apariencia es igual a su padre, en pocas ocasiones es relajada, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se atormenta con todas las cosas que tiene que hacer.

\- Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí...- comentó Hugo desde el mueble.- Mamá estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien si no bajabas.

\- En serio, Hugo, te recomiendo mantener la boca cerrada.- dijo Ron.

\- Ok.

\- Bien...- suspiró Hermione.- ¿Ya tienen todo listo?.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Los libros?.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Su ropa?.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Hugo ponte calcetines!.- ordenó Hermione cuando vio a su hijo caminar hacía ella y que no tenía calcetines en los pies.

\- Rose los escondió.

\- ¿Yo? Pero que mentiroso y difamador eres.

\- ¡Rose!.- exclamaron Ron y Hermione.

\- Están debajo del sillón.- dijo con una sonrisa. Hugo se acercó y agarró todos sus calcetines.- ¿Ya esta bien el bebé llorón?.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Bueno... Ahora sí... Hora de irnos.- dijo Ron.

****.

\- ¡Harry Potter!.- exclamó Ginny furiosa.

\- Dime, amor.- dijo Harry cerrando el periódico que estaba leyendo mientras desayunaba.

\- Muévete de ese asiento y anda a levantar a tus hijos que están durmiendo como osos borrachos todavía.

\- ¿Todavía no se levantan?.

\- Tomaron una poción para dormir a las doce de la noche, es lógico que estén dormidos.- dijo una nena pelirroja mientras comía su cereal.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes?.- preguntó Ginny poniendo sus manos en su cintura y entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó la pelirroja haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Lily Luna...- dijo Harry.

\- Está bien.- dijo riendo.- Yo los ayudé hacer la poción, pero no tomé ni un poquito, lo juro.

Lily Luna Potter, la hija menor de Harry y Ginny, y también, la menor de todos sus primos. La dulce, la tierna y la que tiene carita de "yo no fuí". Es la protegida de sus hermanos y sus primos varones. Pero debajo de esa carita de angelito, Lily era traviesa y siempre que se metía en problemas, les echaba la culpa a sus hermanos.

\- Anda a despertarlos, yo no pienso entrar a ese cuarto.- dijo Ginny sentándose en una silla junto a la de su única hija para desayunar.

\- Ok.- Harry se levantó y salió de la cocina.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y empezó a caminar por un largo pasillo dirigiéndose a una puerta de madera color marrón, la cual tenía un letrero que decía J. S. Potter y A. S. Potter.

Tocó la puerta y nadie contestó, tocó de nuevo, pero fue igual, volvió a tocar una última vez y al no recibir respuesta, entró al cuarto.

Era una habitación grande, muy grande, parecían dos habitaciones en uno. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul oscuro, el cual casi ni se notaba. Habían dos camas junto a una gran ventana, una de ellas tenía sábanas color escarlata y la otra, verde esmeralda. La habitación estaba prácticamente dividida, en el lado derecho había varias cosas pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin de Hogwarts, junto a una gran letra A tallada en madera y del lado izquierdo, todo lo que representaba a la casa Gryffindor, con una gran J también tallada en madera. Sin contar, los diferente pósters de varios equipos de Quidditch.

Harry suspiró.

\- ¡Arriba! ¡Despierten, bellas durmientes! ¡Ya es de día y salió el sol, no son Drácula como para estar dormidos todo el día!.- gritaba Harry mientras movía a los adolescentes que dormían en las camas para despertarlos.- ¡Arriba, marmota!.- ordenó quitando la sábana color escarlata que cubría a uno de los chicos.

\- ¿Ya es 1 de septiembre?.- preguntó el muchacho de cabello alborotado.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y vienes a despertarnos para ir al colegio?.

\- No, James, los vine a despertar para que vayan a clase de ballet.

\- No hacía falta tu ironía.

\- Muévete a bañar.

\- ¿Y Albus qué? ¿Lo dejarás que siga durmiendo?.- preguntó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te desperté la semana pasada?.

\- No lo harás... ¿O sí?.- sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Mira.- se acercó a la cama con colores verdes, agarró el colchón, lo alzó y lo volteó haciendo que la persona que dormía ahí, cayera al piso con el colchón encima.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!.- exclamó el muchacho de ojos claros quitándose el colchón de encima.

\- Cuando les digo que se despierten tienen que obedecer.- dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta.- Tienen quince minutos para bajar o su madre explotará.- acto seguido abandonó la habitación.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Albus? ¿Te caíste?.- preguntó el despeinado muchacho.

\- No, James, mi yo sonámbulo vio que el piso estaba muy sólo y decidió darle un abrazo.

\- Jaja...

James Sirius Potter, el hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny, lleva el nombre su abuelo y el padrino de su padre. Es un gran bromista, ama divertirse con sus mejores amigos haciendo travesuras y visita frecuentemente la oficina de la directora. Se parece a su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre, su cabello es sumamente imposible de peinar, aunque no se esfuerza mucho por intentarlo. Y el secreto que guarda, se lo llevará a la tumba.

Albus Severus Potter, el segundo hijo de Harry y Ginny, es el más parecido a su padre. De sus hermanos el más tranquilo y al que los problemas lo siguen como a un imán. Es súper serio y es la voz de la razón entre sus primos, aunque ninguno de ellos le hagan caso, el anterior año viajó al pasado, se enfrentó a la hija de Lord Voldemort junto a su mejor amigo y superó su baja autoestima.


	2. Capítulo 2: King

**Capítulo 2: King's Cross y el Expreso a Hogwarts **

Era 1 de septiembre, y como todos los años en la estación el trenes de la ciudad se Londres, varios adolescentes misteriosos se paseaban de aquí para allá empujando un carrito en el cual había un gran baúl.

Se guiaban hasta una pared en medio de las plataformas 9 y 10. Con sus carritos, corrían hasta la pared y mágicamente desaparecían, para reaparecer en otra estación, en la cual solo había un gran tren color negro y escarlata que echaba vapor por la chimenea cuando el motor estaba encendido. Era el Expreso de Hogwarts, al cual todos los jóvenes magos acudían para ir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería.

\- ¿Te das cuenta, mamá? No hacía falta venir tan temprano.- dijo Lily Luna Potter mientras empujaba su carrito en el andén 9 3/4.- Mira la cara de zombie que tienen éstos dos.- señaló a sus hermanos que caminaban junto a ella mientras también empujaban su carrito.

\- Cállate, enana, que si estamos así es por tu culpa.- le dijo James.

\- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Ja! Ya quisieran.

\- Tú nos diste mal la cantidad de ingredientes para las pociones.- dijo Albus.

\- Tengo 13 años.

\- ¡Igual!.

\- ¡Basta los tres!.- ordenó Ginny.

\- Sí, ya basta, Lily, tienes que respetar a tus hermanos.- dijo Albus.

\- En especial a mí, soy Premio Anual.- sonrió James.- Todavía ni yo lo puedo creer.

\- Y a mí, yo soy prefecto.

\- Pero de Slytherin.

\- Eso no importa.

\- ¡Miren! Allá están sus tíos, callensen de una vez y vayan a saludar.- ordenó Harry señalando a Ron, a Hermione y a su familia. Ginny empujó a sus hijos hacía donde estaba su hermano, cuñada y sobrinos.

\- ¡Hola!.- saludaron los tres hermanos Potter.

\- ¡Chicos!.- Hermione se dió la vuelta y fué directamente abrazar a James y a Albus.- ¡Felicidades! Deben de sentirse muy orgullosos.- dijo mirando a Harry y a Ginny.- James Premio Anual y Albus Prefecto.

\- Solo cuando se portan bien.- dijo Ginny mirando a sus hijos varones.

\- Felicidades también a Rose, Prefecta de Gryffindor igual que sus padres.- felicitó Harry.

\- Gracias.

\- Era obvio que así sería... Es Rose, todos sabíamos que sería Prefecta.- dijo James.- No me sorprende.

\- Pues déjame decirte que a mí si me sorprende que hayas quedado Premio Anual, primito.- dijo Rose haciendo que James ponga cara de ofendido.

\- ¿Quién es la Premio Anual?.- preguntó Hugo.

\- No lo sé.- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Hola!.- todos se dieron vuelta y vieron de quien se trataba, eran los Weasley Delacour.

\- ¡Pero si es mi prima favorita!.- exclamó James tirando su mochila al piso.

\- ¿Yo?.- preguntó Victoire dándose cuenta que la estaba mirando a ella.

\- No, boba.- Dominique apareció detrás de su hermana.- Se refiere a mí.

\- Exacto...- dijo James al tiempo que Dominique corría hacía él y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

\- ¡Eres Premio Asnal!.- sonrió Dominique.- ¡Felicidades!.

\- Gracias.

\- Felicidades, James.- dijeron Bill, Fleur y Victoire.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿No ha llegado Fred?.- le preguntó Dominique a James en el oído.

\- No... Es increíble que no pudimos acompañarlo a... Ya sabes.

\- Sí... Igual en Hogwarts será más fácil...

\- ¿Qué tanto cuchichean?.- preguntaron Fleur y Ginny.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Qué hora es?.- preguntó Ron.

\- Las diez y media.

\- ¡Buenos días!.- saludó Percy llegando junto a su familia.

\- ¡Louis!.- Lucy salió corriendo y se lanzó sobre la espalda del rubio aprovechando que esté se la daba y no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado.

\- Hola.- se fueron saludando uno a uno.

\- ¿Y Molly?.- preguntó James.

\- Se quedó atrás.- respondió Audrey.

\- ¿Con quién?.- preguntó Rose.

\- Con Fred.- respondió Percy sonriendo. Tanto a James como a Dominique se les iluminó la mirada y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- A veces no sé si sonríen porque Fred es su mejor amigo o porque les gusta.- comentó Albus y Rose rió.

\- Freddie es nuestro mejor amigo.- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Igual que Molly, así que si están celosos, que pena.- agregó Dominique.

\- ¿Quién va estar celoso de quién?.- preguntó Fred llegando junto a Molly II.

\- ¡Freddie!.- dijo Dominique al mismo tiempo que corría hacía Fred para abrazarlo.

\- Veo que se han olvidado de mí.- dijo Molly cuando vio que James también se acercaba abrazar a Fred.

\- Vamos, no te pongas celosa, rojita.- dijo James mientras la agarraba de la mano para que se uniera al abrazo, el cual, los adultos miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro a diferencia de los demás primos Weasley, ninguno de ellos entendían a que se debía la gran amistad que tenían los cuatro adolescentes desde que estaban en quinto, ya que en sus otros años de colegio, su amistad era solo el 15% de lo que era en ese entonces.

\- Buenos días.- saludó Angelina llegando junto a George y Roxanne.

\- Hola.- saludaron padre e hija.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Listos para otro año en Hogwarts?.- preguntó George riendo.

\- Si no fuera por el exceso de deberes, creo que me quedaría a vivir en Hogwarts.- dijo Albus.

\- Es increíble pensar que estos cuatro ya van a séptimo.- comentó Percy mientras miraba a su hija y a sus sobrinos.

\- Más increíble es pensar que ya tienen 17 años y aún no han hecho explotar ninguna casa.- dijo Bill.- Porque no haz hecho explotar ninguna cas ¿verdad, Dom?.

\- Creo que no.

\- Que bueno que lo creas.

\- ¡Todos los estudiantes abordo! ¡Todos abordo!.- fué la primera llamada para subir al tren de parte de uno de los trabajadores que ayudaba con los baules.

\- ¿Teddy no ha llegado?.- preguntó Lily.

\- ¿Lo ves por aquí?.- preguntó Lucy.

\- ¡Sí!.- exclamó Lily.- ¡Ahí esta!.- dijo señanlando a un chico alto que se aproximaba hacía ellos.

\- Hola enanos.- saludó llegando.- Hola tíos.

\- ¿A quién le dices enano? Me falta poco para estar del mismo tamaño que tú y eso que tengo 15 años.- dijo Louis.

\- Pero estas en cuarto, así sigues siendo enano.- dijo Dominique.

\- Hola, mi amor.- dijo Victoire ignorando a sus hermanos y acercándose a saludar a su novio.

\- Hola, hermosa.- dijo después de darle un beso en los labios a la rubia muchacha.

\- De acuerdo, Teddy y Victoire ya se pusieron con asquerosidades, es mejor ir subiendo.- opinó Roxanne.

Edward Lupin, mejor conocido como Teddy, único de los difuntos Remus y Nymphadora, ahijado de Harry, criado por su abuela. Es metamorfomago. Se crió como uno más de los primos Weasley. Es novio de Victoire Weasley y estudia en la Academia de Aurores.

\- ¡Dios! Son las 10:55 y nosotros seguimos aquí hablando como viejas.- dijo Albus.- Que lindo.

\- ¡Albus!.- exclamó su madre.

\- Esta vez no dije nada malo.

\- ¡Todos abordo!.- volvió a llamar el mismo hombre que la primera vez.

\- Llegó la hora, chicos.- dijo Hermione.

Entonces uno a uno, se fué despidiendo de sus hijos, luego se de sus sobrinos y en el caso de Teddy y Victoire, de sus primos. Después de varias advertencias por parte de Ginny, Audrey, Angelina y Fleur, de varios apapachos de padres a hijas, de muchos besos de parte de las madres de los adolescentes, subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Una vez que el tren se puso en marcha, después de haberse despedido nuevamente de sus padres por las ventanas del tren, los primo Weasley procedieron a buscar un compartimento en donde poder viajar.

Albus Severus Potter, iba por los pasillos del tren con su mochila y su mascota, hasta que en uno de los compartimentos pudo divisar una melena rubia, y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, entró al comportamiento.

\- ¡Albus!.- exclamó el muchacho rubio y vestido de negro cuando vio a su mejor amigo entrar al compartimento.- ¿Qué tal, mi hermano? Felicidades por lo de Prefecto.

\- Gracias, Scorp.- respondió Albus sentandose con el frente a su amigo.- Todavía no puedo creer que me hayan escogido Prefecto a mí y no a tí.

\- Igual yo.- dijo y ambos rieron.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu verano?.- preguntó el chico rubio.- El mío estuvo fatal, mi padre no me quitaba los ojos de encima, ni él, ni mis tíos, ni los abuelos, con el más mínimo movimiento ya creían que me escaparía de nuevo.

\- Ni lo digas, cuando llegamos apenas una semana de vacaciones fuimos a un centro comercial y James como siempre, hizo una de sus burradas, pero lastimosamente yo estaba con él y nos echaron a todos de ahí, mi mamá se hartó y decidió que ya de era hora de que nos convirtiéramos en hermanos ¿Y sabes lo que hizo?.

\- ¿Una prueba de ADN?.

\- No... Además no serviría de nada.- dijo Albus después de pensarlo un rato.- Hizo que unieran dos habitaciones del tercer piso para que la compartiéramos, según mamá para llevarnos mejor.

\- ¿Y qué tal?.

\- James ronca, habla cuando está dormido, piensa que la almohada es una chica y siempre se agarra el baño primero.- respondió Albus.- Porque sólo hay un baño en ese cuarto, y a mí, por ser el hermano de en medio, siempre le toca lo peor, me tengo que ir a bañar al cuarto de invitados.

\- Mira el lado bueno...

\- ¿Cuál es?.

\- Estamos en camino a Hogwarts y está vez tu novia "la mayor" no tiene intenciones de matarnos, bueno tal vez sí, pero esta en Azkaban, así que es mejor que se quede con las ganas.

\- No es mi novia.

\- ¡Cierto! Había olvidado que terminaron antes de que la metieran a Azkaban.

\- Vete a la mierda, Scorpius.

\- Sólo digo la verdad mi buen amigo.- rió.- ¿Y tú prima?.

\- ¿Cuál de todas?.

\- Rose.

\- No lo sé, andaba por ahí con Roxanne, me fuí antes de que me siguieran.

\- ¿Ya te quieren?.

\- Al parecer sí, cuando iniciamos las vacaciones y nos reunimos en la Madriguera, prácticamente me secuestraron en un armario para que les contara sobre lo que pasó.

\- Lo mismo fué con mi prima Kate, supongo que quiere presumir este año sobre que viajamos al pasado y casi nos matan.- dijo Scorpius.- Todo el mundo sólo nos busca para eso.

\- Mis primos igual, por suerte mi abuela nos llamó a cenar, después de eso no me despegue de mi mamá.

\- Pero hay que ver el lado bueno, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy no necesitaron a una chica para derrotar a la hija de Voldemort.

\- Así es mi hermano.

Scorpius Malfoy, hijo único de Draco y la difunta Astoria, mejor amigo de Albus y juntos se enfrentaron a la hija de Voldemort en su cuarto año. Es relajado y siempre está ahí para apoyar a su amigo en lo que tenga que ser, a ninguno le importa meterse en problemas si es para ayudar al otro.

****.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Chicos, acá hay lugar!.- avisó Molly II mientras abría la puerta de un compartimiento y entraba a esté seguida de sus primos.

Todos entraron y acomodarnos sus cosas para después sentarse unos enfrente de otros.

\- Parece mentira ¿no?.- dijo Fred II.- Ya vamos a nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

\- Sí... Recuerdo todavía nuestro primer viaje.- rió Molly.- ¿Te acuerda, Dom? Como no encontramos compartimiento nos tocó sentarnos con Victoire y sus amigas.

\- ¡Uy, no! Fue horrible, lo más espantoso que he vivido, pasaron hablando sobre los chicos que querían que las invitaran a Hogsmeade y otras cosas más privadas.- respondió la rubia riendo.

\- En cambio el nuestro fue fantástico, viajamos con Kate, Mike, Jorge y Winston.- dijo James.- Fue muy divertido, pero después a Kate la mandaron a Slytherin Mike y a Winston a Raveclaw y sólo nos quedó Jorge en Gryffindor.

\- Lo único bueno del viaje es que conocimos a Corinne, su hermana era la mejor amiga de Vic.- dijo Molly.

\- ¿No las visto?.- preguntó Dominique.

\- No, pero me dijo que si vendría este año.- respondió la pelirroja.- ¿Ustedes no la vieron?.

\- No.- respondieron Fred y James.

\- La iré a buscar más tarde.- dijo Dominique y luego miró a James que estaba sentado enfrente de ella.- ¿Me acompañas, Jamie?.

\- No, aquí estoy bien.- respondió restándole importancia haciendo que sus primos arquearan las cejas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? Digo, nunca pierdes oportunidad para ir a verla.- dijo Dominique.

\- Sí, pero hoy creo que no tengo muchas ganas.

\- ¿Jamie, te sientes bien?.- preguntó Molly.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué no quieres ir a ver a Corinne?.

\- Porque no ¿Ok?.- respondió James enderezándose.- Ya estamos en último, creo que ya estoy un poco mayorcito para seguir siendo el tonto enamorado de Corinne Wells, no voy a negar que todavía me mueve el piso, no puedo hacer nada para que deje de gustarme, pero ya le insistí y ella lo único que hizo fue rechazarme.

\- ¡Sí!.- dijo Fred después un momento de silencio.- Tienes razón, mi hermano, Wells no sabe lo que se pierde, ahora sólo tienes que concéntrate en los ÉXTASIS, nada de chicas, hay que disfrutar nuestro último año como se debe. Y esto va para ustedes también.- señaló a sus dos primas.

\- Descuida, las chicas no son lo nuestro.- respondió Dominique riendo.

\- Por eso mismo dejamos las muñecas.- siguió Molly.- Ahora preferimos los muñecos.

\- Sigan hablando, ya las quisiera ver decir eso enfrente de tío Bill y Percy.

\- Yo si lo he dicho enfrente de mi papá.- dijo Dominique.

\- Yo no.

\- ¿Por qué? No sólo los chicos pueden hablar de chicas con sus padres.

\- ¿Hablas de chicos con tu papá?.- preguntó Fred riendo.

\- Nunca me quiere escuchar.

\- Mi mamá hace lo mismo cuando le hablo de una chica.- dijo Fred.- Me dice que sigo hablando me echará de la casa.

\- Hola... Eh James, te mandan esto.- dijo un chico entregándole una carta.

\- Gracias, Paúl.- dijo James al tiempo que el otro muchacho se iba.

\- ¿De quién es?.

\- De McGonagall.- respondió el chico de cabello revuelto mientras empezaba abrir la carta.

\- Desde este momento dejarás de ser James "Revoltoso" Potter a ser James "Premio Anual responsable" Potter.- dijo Dominique riendo.

\- Esto ya no es broma, Dom, ya estamos en último año y tenemos que empezar a madurar, en especial James.- dijo Molly y miró a su primo.- Si McGonagall te escogió como Premio Anual es porque confía plenamente en tí y tú no puedes decepcionarla, así que este año ya déjate de bromas, jugarretas y compórtate como un adulto, no importa que tengas 17 años.

\- Sí, descuida, mis papás me dijeron lo mismo y tranquila, empezaré a madurar, tú misma dijiste en el verano que el año pasado no hice tantas travesuras y aunque casi me caigo para atrás cuando vi la insignia, sabré como ser Premio Anual.

\- Solo que para eso tendrás que mantenerte lejos, muy lejos de cierta rubiecita que es mala influencia.- dijo Fred mirando a su prima.

\- ¡Ey! Yo no soy mala influencia, además es a ustedes a los que les gusta pasar conmigo.

\- Hace como dos semanas Lucy me hizo un "interrogatorio".- dijo Molly dándole un giro a la conversación.

\- ¿Sobre?.

\- Sobre porque desde el año pasado somos inseparables, me preguntó porque siempre que vamos a la Madriguera nos aislamos para hablar en rincón, casi no estábamos con los demás y eso...

\- ¿Y tú que le dijiste?.

\- Es obvio ¿no? Le dije que no metiera las narices donde no la llaman.

\- En cambio a mí me preguntó Victoire, pero estábamos cenando.- sonrió Dominique.- Papá y mamá le dijeron que no se metiera en mi vida... Jaja...

\- Wow... Entonces se pusieron de acuerdo, Albus y Lily me hicieron lo mismo.- rió James.- Me hice el sordo... Jaja...

\- En serio lo siento, chicos.- dijo Fred.

\- Nada de eso, los que verdaderamente debería pedirte disculpas somos nosotros, si te pasó eso fue por nuestra culpa, por bestias.- dijo Dominique.

\- Exacto, nunca nos vamos a cansar de pedirte perdón, en serio discúlpanos.- dijo Molly.

\- Yo ya los perdoné. Además también fue mi culpa.

\- Por supuesto que no.- se escuchó decir a James y a una voz femenina, todos miraron a la entrada del compartimento y se encontraron con una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Corinne!.- exclamaron Dominique y Molly mientras corrían abrazarla.

\- Hola, chicas.- sonrió la pelirroja.- Y hola, muchachos.- miró a Fred.- Escuché lo que decías, eh.

\- Es cierto.

\- ¡Claro que no!.

\- James ¿Leíste la carta que te mandó McGonagall?.- preguntó la ojiverde.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me mandó una carta?.

\- ¿No es obvio?.- preguntó sonriendo.

\- ¡Felicidades, Corinne!.- exclamaron Molly y Fred.

\- El perro y el gato son los nuevos Premios Anuales.- rió Dominique.

\- ¿Eres Premio Anual?.

\- En la carta dice.- dijo Corinne.- Hay reunión en el segundo vagón y también ahí están las instrucciones para los Prefectos.

Corinne Wells, bruja nacida de muggles. Una de las mejores amigas de Dominique y Molly, es pelirroja y James está enamorado de ella desde quinto año, y aunque siempre lo rechazaba, en el fondo siente algo por él. Además es parte también del secreto entre los primos Weasley.

\- Entonces nos vemos ahí en una hora.

\- Ok.- miró a las chicas.- Estoy en un compartimento con Kate, América y Kristen ¿vienen?.

Tanto Dominique como Molly miraron a sus primos.

\- Vayan tranquilas, nosotros les cuidamos sus cosas.

\- Entonces, vamos.

****.

\- ¡Lou!.- lo llamó su pelirroja prima.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lucy?.

\- Te estoy hablando y tu no haces otra cosa que mirar la ventana.

\- Perdóname ¿Qué me decías?.

\- Ya tengo el nuevo diario.- respondió mostrando un gran cuaderno de color vino.- Hay que dejarlo hoy por la noche en la biblioteca antes del toque de queda.

\- ¿En serio planeas que me perderé el banquete?.

\- Eres un nenito, Louis, lo iré a dejar yo, pero el viernes irás tú.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te enojes ¿sí?.

\- Me enojo porque desde la semana pasada estás hecho un idiota.- dijo Lucy alzando el tono de voz y tirando el diario al asiento del compartimento.- ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! Siempre me cuentas todo, menos desde la semana pasada ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Louis Williams?.

\- Es complicado.

\- Ningún tema es complicado entre nosotros.

\- Este sí.

\- Pero tú sabes que puedes decirme.

\- No, no puedo.- dijo Louis convencido y enfrentando la mirada de su prima.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, puedes!.

\- ¡No! ¡No, puedo!.

\- ¡Que sí!.

\- ¡Que no! ¡Eres capaz de matarme!.

\- ¡Te juro que no lo haré!.

\- Lo mismo dice mi mamá cuando entró sucio de arena a la casa y dice que no me va a golpear.

\- ¡Yo no soy tu mamá!.

\- Tienes razón, eres peor.

\- ¡Louis!.

\- De acuerdo, te diré.

\- Ok... Dime.

\- Creo que me... Me... Gus-Ta... Una chica..- respondió tartamudeando.

\- ¡Ja! Eso no tiene nada malo ¿En serio pensabas que me enojaría por eso?.

\- Es Skyler Lestrange.

¡Paff!. Se escuchó un golpe. Se escuchó la mano de Lucy chocar contra la mejilla de Louis.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?!.

\- ¡¿Otra quieres?!.

\- ¡No!.

\- ¡¿Entonces te das cuenta de lo que dices?! ¡Esa gente está loca! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo terminaste enamorada de ella?!.

\- Fue en el verano.

\- ¿Eh?.

\- Cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos, un día me la encontré en la Callejón Diagon mientras acompañaba a mis hermanas hacer unas compras, estuvimos hablando y nada, otro día andaba con Teddy, James y Albus, ellos se fueron por otro lado, la invité a comer un helado. Y bueno, estuvimos hablando por cartas, nos veíamos en callejón y...

\- ¡Terminaste enamorado de ella!.

\- Solo te dije que me gustaba, no que estaba enamorado de ella.

\- ¡Es lo mismo!.

\- ¡No!.

****.

\- Hola, señoritas.- saludaron dos muchachos idénticos asomándose a la puerta de un compartimento.

\- ¡Chicos!.- tanto Rose como Roxanne y la chica rubia que estaba sentada junto a ellas se acercaron a saludar al par de gemelos que acababan de hacer acto de presencia en su compartimento.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo su verano, chicas?.- preguntó el gemelo que andaba con una sudadera azúl.

\- Fantástico, nos fuimos a Egipto con mi mamá.- respondió la rubia.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Me trajiste una momia?.- preguntó el gemelo de sudadera roja.

\- ¡No! ¡Mi mamá no me dejó!.

\- Que pena.

\- ¿Y el de ustedes?.- preguntó el de azul mirando a las primas Weasley.

\- Raro... Casi todo el mundo en la Madriguera estuvo acosando a Albus.- respondió Rose.

\- ¿Celosa por qué en un solo año tu primo se volvió más popular que tú? Y no solo en tu familia, sino en todo el mundo mágico

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Lorcan!.

\- Él no es Lorcan, yo soy Lorcan.- dijo el de sudadera roja con gesto ofendido.

\- Y yo soy Lysander.

\- Lo siento.

Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, hijos gemelos de Rolf y Luna. Son muy parecidos físicamente, pero en actitudes son completamente diferentes. Lorcan es tranquilo, ordenado y obediente. Lysander es loco, despistado y carismático. Pero eso sí, aunque Lorcan pasa siempre tratando de convencer a Lysander de bajar un poco su nivel de locura y Lysander tratando de hacer Lorcan rompa la reglas de vez en cuando, son sin duda los mejores amigos.

\- ¿Y tú Roxanne?.

\- Para mí el verano estuvo bien, nos fuimos a una playa muggle con Fred y mis papás unos días, fue divertido.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Ves, Rose? Debes compórtate como Roxanne, ella no está celosa de que Albus y Scorpius se hayan vuelto famosos.

\- ¡Que no estoy celosa, maldita sea!.

\- Ey... Tranquila.- dijo la rubia.

\- Con Lorcan siempre tratamos de ser amigos de ellos dos, pero siempre nos acercábamos pensaban que iríamos a molestarlos.

\- Vaya fama que te ganaste, Lysander.

\- Y no creo que sea buena idea acercarse este año, de seguro todos lo harán por lo que pasó el curso pasado.- dijo Lorcan.

\- ¿Tú crees?.

\- Es obvio, ya me imagino mañana en clases.

\- Tranquila, Rose, que aunque sean gays, los chicos no te dejarán de seguir.- rió la rubia.

\- No digas tonterías, Alice.

\- Tranquila, fuera, yo sólo decía.

\- A mí me parece absurdo que se hagan populares sólo por eso, si sé que evitaron que la loca esa de Delphini hiciera que su padre no haya muerto, pero no es para tanto, sólo tenían 14 años.- dijo Rose.

\- Hay que ver el lado bueno, ahora no serán tan como antes.- dijo la rubia Alice.- Además por lo que oí, Albus es Prefecto ¿verdad?.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Y? .

\- Albus es lindo.

Alice Longbottom, hija menor de Neville y Hannah, si nombre es en honor a su abuela paterna. Es hermosa, divertida y responsable. Muchos chicos de su curso están enamorados de ella, es amiga de Rose y Roxanne, aunque siempre molesta a Rose.

\- Ok... Si van a seguir hablando de ellos avísenme para irme ¿Ok?.

\- Tu también eres Prefecta, Rose, tranquilízate un poco ¿quieres?.- le dijo Roxanne si hasta ese entonces no dejaba de mirar por la ventana.


	3. Capítulo 3: Expreso a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 3: Expreso a Hogwarts parte II**

\- Eh... Disculpen, chicos.- dijo una chica ruborizada entrando al compartimiento de Albus y Scorpius.- Albus... Hay reunión de Prefectos en media hora en el segundo vagón.

\- Ok... Gracias por avisarme.- dijo Albus sonriendo tímido.

\- No hay de que.- dijo la chica y luego se fue.

\- Ella es de nuestro salón ¿verdad?.- preguntó Albus mirando a Scorpius una vez que se quedaron solos.

\- Sí... Está en Ravenclaw.- respondió el rubio riendo.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?.

\- De que si no fuera porque yo estaba aquí creo que y hubiera violado.

\- Ok... Esto es raro.

\- Sí... Bueno, no todos los días dos niños de 14 años viajan en el tiempo ¿verdad?.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Albus... Hay reunión de Prefectos en el segundo vagón en media hora.- dijo una chica rubia de Slytherin llegando a su compartimiento.

\- Ehm... Gracias, pero ya me habían dicho.

\- Oh, igual, no estaba de más repertorio ¿No?.- rió la chica.- Chao, Scorpius.- dijo y se fue.

\- Jajajaja...- estalló en todas Scorpius.- ¿Son o se hacen?.

\- No lo sé.- respondió Albus también riendo.

****.

\- ¿Y cómo esta Fred?.- preguntó América, una chica castaña amiga de Molly y Dominique.

\- ¿Qué te importa cómo esta Fred?.- preguntó un muchacha de ojos azules.

\- No empieces, Kate.- le dijo la pelirroja Corinne.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amiga de Fred como para querer saber que tipo de relación tenemos?.- preguntó América.

\- Lo conozco desde mi primer viaje en este tren.

\- Sí, pero hasta ahora no te presta atención, eres solo la amiga de sus primas, nada más.

\- Aunque no lo sepas Fred es mi amigo y lo conozco mucho mejor que tú.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

\- Katherine.- musitaron Dominique, Corinne y Molly.

\- Nada.- respondió la muchacha conteniendo su enojo.

Katherine Nott, mejor conocida como Kate, la hija mayor de Theo y Daphne, una de las mejores amigas de Dominique y Molly, a pesar de ser de Slytherin. Es tranquila, pero solo cuando quiere puede ser muy divertida, es prima de Scorpius Malfoy. Y es parte del secreto Weasley.

\- En el verano me invitó a pasear por Londres muggle.- dijo América.

\- A nadie le interesa, América.- dijo la rubia Kristen.

\- A mis cuñadas sí ¿verdad, chicas?.- miró a Dominique y a Molly.

\- ¿Cuñadas?.

\- ¿Son novios?.- preguntó Molly.

\- No, pero estoy segura de que esté año me lo va pedir, nos casaremos y dentro de unos años seré América Weasley.

\- Sueñas muy alto, cuidado y te caes.- rió Kristen.

\- No es eso, solo tengo confianza en mí misma, soy todo lo que un chico como Fred busca, delicada, linda y refinada.

\- Que tragada te la tienes.- susurró Kate.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, Nott?.

\- ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? Porque a Fred le encanta.- dijo Dominique.

\- No hace falta que nos guste lo mismo, a él le gusta volar, sudar y golpear, a mí me gusta cantar, ponerme bonita y esas cosas de chicas, pero no por eso podemos dejar de ser pareja.

\- Ustedes no son nada.- le dijo Kate.

\- ¡¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?!.- exclamó América levantándose de su asiento.

\- Es mi amigo... Nada más.- respondió Kate riendo y levantándose de su asiento.- Iré a comprar dulces.- dijo y se fue.

\- Yo... Me pondré la túnica para ir a la reunión.- dijo Corinne.

****.

\- Ey... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se fueron las princesitas Weasley?.- preguntó un chico castaño asomando la cabeza en la puerta de un compartimento.

\- No... A mí se me hace que las muñequitas ya se cansaron y cuando fueron en busca de muñequitos, no nos encontraron a nosotros.- respondió otro chico apareciendo junto al castaño.

\- ¡Hola!.- exclamaron James y Fred abriendo la puerta del compartimento para que los chicos castaño y pelinegros entraran.

\- ¿Qué pasó? No los vi en la estación.- dijo Fred.

\- Casi pierdo el tren ¿Pueden creerlo?.- preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Pues claro... Si eres un despistado.- rió James mientras se sentaba.

\- Eres tan despistado que si no pierdes la cabeza es porque la tienes pegada al cuerpo.- comentó Fred.

\- Ya que si te la sacarás seguramente la perderías.

\- Oh... Sería buena idea ¿se imaginan? Yo, Jorge Wood, el primer chico en el mundo en perder la cabeza, si me la despego del cuerpo la llevaré en un bolso.

\- Creo que sería mejor un recipiente.- opinó el castaño.

\- Es cierto.

\- Entonces en un recipiente será.- dijo Jorge decidido.- ¿Cómo me sacó la cabeza?.

Jorge Wood, hijo menor de Oliver y Katie. Es muy loco, ama jugar al Quidditch al igual que sus padres, es el mejor amigo de James y Fred, es muy inteligente y aunque hasta a sus padres les cueste admitir, en los momentos importantes es más que serio. Como es el caso del secreto de los primos Weasley.

\- ¡Tenemos 17 años! Es fantástico ¿no?.- dijo el castaño ignorando a su amigo.

\- Sí... Al fin podemos hacer magia cuando nos plazca.- dijo James.

\- Y eso me recuerda que... ¡Eres Premio Anual!.- exclamó Jorge tirándose encima de su amigo.- ¡Ese es mi Jamie!.

\- No me despeines.- dijo James cuando Jorge empezó a alborotarle el cabello.

\- ¿Y tú desde cuando te peinas?.- preguntó el castaño riendo.- Felicidades, por cierto.

\- Gracias.

\- Y Corinne es la Premio Anual, debes estar felíz por eso.

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! James ya dijo basta, no le va seguir rogando a Corinne, esté año lo vamos a disfrutar ¡Los cuatro! Jorge nos va a contagiar de su locura, Frank de sus grandes ideas, James de su don por meterse en problemas y yo me dejaré de estupideces para así, crear las mejores bromas de todas.- dijo Fred.

\- ¡Así se habla!.

\- Eso es Frankie.

Frank Longbottom, hijo mayor de Neville y Hannah, su nombre es en honor a su abuelo paterno. Es mejor amigo de James, Fred y Jorge, los cuatro son como los Merodeadores de su generación, aunque claro, se parecen más de lo que ellos piensan. Es parte del secreto Weasley.

\- ¿Quién quiere dulces?.- preguntó Fred.

\- ¡Yo!.

\- De acuerdo, yo iré por dulces.

\- Pero yo me tengo que ir a la dichosa reunión esa.- dijo James viendo su reloj.

\- Que pena.- respondieron sus amigos encogiéndose de hombros.

****.

\- Eres increíble niño.- comentó Lucy.

\- ¿Y qué querías? Que me quedara solo de por vida como tú.- dijo Louis.

\- Yo no estoy sola.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me reclamas? Además tú te fuiste a Estados Unidos y me dejaste solo.

\- Tú te fuiste a Holanda y yo no te dije nada.- dijo Lucy.

\- Tú te fuiste más lejos y más tiempo.

\- Pero es Skyler Lestrange.

\- ¿Y?.

\- Es hija de Phillips Lestrange, él, sus hermanos y su cuñada eran mortífagos, y de los más fieles a Voldemort.

\- Eso pasado, además Draco Malfoy también era mortífago y hoy en día casi nadie se acuerda.

\- No importa ¿Sabes cómo se pondrá Dominique cuando se entere?.

\- No se va a enterar.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué?.

\- Porque tu vas a mantener tu boquita cerrada.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer eso?.

\- Te vas a quedar callada porque sino me veré en la obligación de decirle a todos lo que pasó el verano pasado.- los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos.

\- No lo harías.

\- ¿Quieres probar?.

\- ¡Louis!.

\- Te quedas callada o tus papás, no, mejor dicho toda la familia se enteran que te metieron presa por pegarle a un oficial muggle.

\- Tú pagaste la fianza.

\- Agradece que tenías 13 años y por eso te dejaron salir bajo fianza.

\- Eres malo ¿sabías?.

\- Aprendí de la mejor.

****.

\- ¡Dulces! ¿Quién quiere algo del carrito?.- iba preguntando la señora del carrito mientras lo empujaba por los pasillos del tren.

\- Deme dos pasteles de calabaza y una rana de chocolate.- dijo Kate apareciendo.

\- Ok.

\- Yo quiero cuatro pasteles, cuatro ranas de chocolate y dos cajas de grageas de todos los sabores.- pidió Fred apareciendo detrás de Kate y agarrándola por los hombros haciéndola asustar.

\- ¡Fred! Casi me matas del susto.- dijo Kate cuando se volteó a verlo.

\- Hola a tí también Nott.

\- A ver... Muchacha, aquí están tus cosas.- dijo la señora del carrito dándole sus cosas a Kate mientras ella le pagaba.

\- Gracias.

\- Y aquí esta lo tuyo.- dijo dándole a Fred los dulces mientras él pagaba.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Dulces! ¿Quién quiere algo de carrito?.- decía la mujer mientras se alejaba.

\- Wow... Veo que tienes hambre.- comentó Kate al ver todo lo que llevaba Fred.

\- Bueno... Mi mamá no nos dio de desayunar y no es todo para mí, hay tres simios hambrientos en mi compartimento, bueno, creo que ahora solo hay dos, escogieron a James como Premio Anual.

\- Sí, Corinne me lo dijo, luego lo buscaré para felicitarlo.

\- ¿Y qué tal tú verano?.

\- Bien... Aunque casi no tenía la atención de nadie, mis abuelos, mis papás y mi tío Draco estaban demasiado ocupados vigilando que Scorpius no se escapara.- respondió Kate riendo.

\- En la Madriguera era lo mismo, parecía que se turnaban para vigilar a Albus.

\- ¿Y él les contó algo sobre lo que pasó el año pasado?.

\- Casi nada, mejor dicho nada, solo sabemos la versión de mis tíos.

\- Yo la de mi tío Draco, Scorpius casi no habló.

\- Debieron divertirse mucho... Digo, viajar en el tiempo debe de ser divertido, a excepción de a que tiempo fueron y de que una loca los perseguía para matarlos.- ambos rieron.

\- Tienes razón.- dijo Kate sonriendo.- ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Qué tal...

\- Bien, o lo que se puede, claro.

\- ¿Pero no has tenido problemas?.

\- No, casi no.

\- El otro día hablé con Madame Carlota.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?.- preguntó tranquilo.

\- Tienes que viajar a Rumanía, en cuatro meses, pero si no quieres está bien.

\- Tranquila, lo haré, ya veré que le invento a mis papás para irnos con Dominique, Molly y James.

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, con Corinne, con Frank y el loco desquiciado de Jorge.

\- ¿Y sus padres? Creo que es suficiente con tener que engañar a los nuestros, porque estoy seguro que ninguno de esos tres dejará que vaya solo.

\- Ya somos mayores de edad, Frank y Dominique en diciembre cumplen 18 años, y los demás ya tenemos 17 años, por lo menos viajamos con dos adultos, para nada responsables, pero con 18 en el mundo muggle ya son adultos ¿verdad?.

\- Sí.- respondió riendo.

\- Ya te quiero ver riendo cuando te encuentres a América, esta tan ilusionada contigo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio, ya hasta cree que cuando terminemos el colegio será la señora Weasley.- rió Kate y miró a otro lado.- Ahí esta Corinne, iré a con ella antes de que se vaya a la reunión, adiós.- dijo y se fue corriendo.

****.

James Sirius Potter caminaba por los pasillos del tren con la mirada baja, las manos en sus bolsillos y la túnica de Gryffindor sin abrochar. Estaba tan sumido pensando en nada, que no se dio cuenta cuando dos niños seguramente de tercero o segundo pasaron a su lado corriendo haciéndolo tropezar y chochar con alguien que gusto en ese momento salía de un compartimento.

\- ¡Lo siento!.- se disculparon los niños mientras se iban corriendo.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntaron James y Corinne cuando se dieron cuenta con quien chocaron.- Sí.- respondieron en unísono.

\- ¿De qué curso son?.

\- De segundo, creo.- respondió James.

\- ¡Oh!...- dijo cuándo James se separó de ella.- ¿Vas a la reunión?.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces andando.- dijo Corinne mientras empezaban a caminar.- ¿Leíste la carta?.

\- Ya decía yo que algo se me olvidaba... ¿Me podrías decir que...

\- Decía que por lo sucedido el año pasado con los Premios Anuales, las reuniones y guardias de los Prefectos serán por separado, chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por lo que los Premios Anuales tenían...

\- ¡Sí!.- lo interrumpió Corinne riendo.

\- No creo que esté tan mal, lo malo fue que lo hicieron en los pasillos, debieron haberse buscado un baño o un aula.

\- Tal vez...- rió Corinne.- ¿Por qué no te has puesto bien la túnica? ¿Y la placa de Premio Anual?.

\- La túnica no es problemas.- respondió mientras la abrochaba.- Pero esto.- dijo mostrando la placa.- Es imposible de poner.

\- ¿Te ayudo?.

\- Por favor.- Corinne agarró la placa y se acercó a James para colocar la insignia en su pecho. Mientras que el muchacho de cabellos despeinados, la miraba desde unos pocos centímetros más arriba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Ya está.- dijo Corinne terminando de poner la insignia, pero no separándose de James.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.- respondió Corinne sonriendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- ¡Ey, Jamie! ¡Creí que esté año ya no!.- exclamó una voz conocida a lo lejos. Ambos se voltearon y vieron a un sonriente Frank Longbottom en la puerta de un compartimento junto a Jorge y Fred.

\- Niño... No estás en un mercado para gritar así.- le dijo Dominique asomándose por la puerta de su compartimento.- Y ustedes... Busquen un compartimento.- dijo mirando a la pelirroja y al azabache. Entonces desde ambos compartimentos se escucharon risas.

\- ¿Vamos?.

\- Sí.- respondió Corinne agarrando la muñeca de James para ir hacía el segundo vagón.

\- Es un mentiroso ese pelo de erizo.- comentó Jorge.

\- Y esta Corinne que no se queda atrás.- dijo Kate apareciendo junto a Dominique.

\- Son imposibles... Pero es más que obvio que acabaran juntos.- dijo Fred.

****.

\- Ehm... Bueno, buenos días.- saludó Corinne una vez que estuvo enfrente de los Prefectos junto a James.- Mi nombre Corinne Wells.- se presentó y miró a su compañero.

\- Yo soy James Potter.- se presentó el azabache.- Somos los Premios Anuales.

\- Ok...- dijo Corinne.- Antes que nada, por los acontecimientos del año anterior, la profesora McGonagall, ha decidido, que a partir de este año, las reuniones de los Prefectos serán por separado.

\- Es decir, las chicas se reunirán con Corinne una vez al mes, y los chicos se reunirán conmigo.- explicó James.

\- Empezando desde ahora.- agregó Corinne.- Así que, chicas...

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!.- la detuvo James.- Chicos a mover el trasero de ahí, nosotros nos vamos al otro vagón.

Los chicos, todos de acuerdo, se levantaron y empezaron a salir para dirigirse hacia el primer vagón.

\- Suerte.- le dijo James en el oído a Corinne.

\- Igual.- le contestó sonriendo y James se marchó.

\- Veo que lo tienes bien domesticado, eh Corinne.- rió Alice Longbottom que estaba sentada junto a Rose, Roxanne y la Prefecta de Slytherin. Ante su comentario, las demás chicas rieron.

\- Es mejor estar calladita, Alice.

****.

Se hizo de noche y el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade. Poco a poco los alumnos fueron bajando, los de primero se fueron con Hagrid en los botes y los más grandes fueron en busca de los carruajes.

\- Hay que apresurarse, chicas.- dijo Roxanne caminando en busca de un carruaje.- Debemos estar enfrente, cerca de los niños de primero.

\- Relájate, Rox, llegaremos a tiempo.- le dijo Rose.

\- Yo ya tengo hambre.

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre, Alice.

\- Esperé mucho tiempo esté banquete, mamá no es la mejor cocinera y papá tampoco.

\- Bueno... Puedes aprender a cocinar tú ¿no?.

\- ¡Largo! ¡Yo llegué primero!.

\- ¡No! ¡Lárgate tú! ¡Yo viajaré con Scorpius!.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo viajaré con él!.- discutían varias chicas en un carruaje para poder viajar con Scorpius, mientras que al rubio lo zarandeaban.

\- Scorp...- se escuchó un musito.- ¡Scorpius!.- se oyó la voz de Albus detrás de las tres Prefectas que buscaban un carruaje.- Permiso, chicas.- dijo pasando en medio de Alice y Rose para ir con su amigo.

\- ¡Albus! ¡Ayúdame!.- pidió Scorpius cuando lo vio.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí, muchachas? Todas pueden viajar en el mismo carruaje.- dijo Albus parando la pelea y sacando a Scorpius de en medio.

\- Queremos viajar con Scorpius.

\- Creo que no se va a poder.- dijo Albus un poco tímido.

\- ¿Por qué?.

\- Sí ¿Por qué?.- le preguntó Scorpius al oído.

\- Porque él se va a quedar conmigo, como Prefecto tengo que ayudar a los alumnos más pequeños a encontrar un carruaje y asegurarme de que vayan bien al castillo.- respondió Albus con una media sonrisa que hizo suspirar a algunas chicas.

\- De acuerdo... Pero no vemos en el banquete.- dijo una de ellas mientras se subía al carruaje con las demás.

\- Ehm... Ok.- después, todas se fueron hacía el castillo.- ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó mirando a Scorpius que estaba detrás de él.

\- Yo te estaba esperando, como acordamos, pero de repente llegaron dos de ellas, después llegaron más, luego se pusieron a discutir, empezaron a zarandearme, algunas hasta me tocaban el trasero y querían quitarme la ropa.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja!.- estalló en carcajadas el azabache.

\- ¡No te rías! No sabes lo que es eso.

\- Me rio porque no puedo creer que sean tan cochinas como para tocarte el trasero.

\- Mi trasero es hermoso ¿sabías?.

\- Eso ni tú te lo crees.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos antes de que cualquiera de los dos termine violado?.

\- ¿Por qué siempre se visten de negro?.- preguntó Alice que junto a sus amigas había visto la escena y escuchado algo de la conversación.

\- Albus dice que porque es elegante, y además él no se viste todo de negro, la camisa que carga es verde y sus jeans son azul... Oscuro, pero azul.- respondió Roxanne.

\- Yo pienso que es patético.

\- ¿Qué es patético para ti, Weasley?.- preguntó Scorpius acercándose a ellas junto con Albus.

\- Nada que a tí te importe, Malfoy.

\- Felicidades a las tres por lo de Prefectas.- dijo el rubio.

\- Gracias.

\- Bueno... Supongo que nos vemos mañana en clase.- dijo Albus mientras volvía a colocar su mochila en su hombro.

\- Por en el banquete cada quien estará en su mesa.- completó Scorpius al ver que Alice iba a preguntar algo.

\- Felicidades por lo de Prefecto, Albus.- dijo la rubia Longbottom sonriendo.

\- Gracias, a tí también.- respondió tranquilo.- ¿Vamos, Scorp?.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ya tienen carruaje?.

\- Vamos a buscar o a esperar uno.- respondió Albus a la pregunta de Roxanne.

\- ¿Y por qué no se fueron con esas chicas?.- preguntó Rose.

\- Casi me violan, me estaban agarrando mi trasero y queriéndome sacar la ropa.- contestó Scorpius haciendo que Roxanne y Alice rieran.

\- Podemos ir juntos los cinco.- dijo Alice. Ambos amigos se miraron.

\- Ehm... No, preferimos ir solos, como todos los años.- respondió Scorpius.

\- Adiós, chicas.- se despidió Albus mientras empezaba a caminar.

\- Hasta pronto, señoritas.- dijo Scorpius marchándose con su mejor amigo.

****.

El Gran Comedor como todos los años estaba repleto de estudiantes, cada mesa, estaba llena de alumnos y con un pequeño espacio para los nuevos estudiantes.

Al igual que en años anteriores, el profesor Neville Longbottom, profesor de Herbología y jefe de la casa Gryffindor, fue el encargado de colocar el sombrero sobre la cabeza de los estudiantes para que sean seleccionados en una casa y después de esto, el discurso anual de la directora McGonagall.

\- Bueno queridos estudiantes, aquí estamos, otro año más juntos.- comenzó McGonagall.- Igual que demás los profesores, espero que esté sea un año tranquilo, que se concentren en sus clases y que obedezcan a los profesores. Pero supongo que esté año será tranquilo, ya que no me han notificado que dos estudiantes se escaparon del tren.- comentó mirando a la mesa de Slytherin a dos de alumnos de quinto, haciendo que todo el Gran Comedor riera y los miraran a ellos.- Ahora... Hablando en serio, hay unas nuevas reglas que los Prefectos y Premios Anuales ayudarán a los profesores a que no se falten. Debido a lo que pasó a finales del curso pasado con los Premios Anuales en los pasillos del colegio, esté año, estará terminantemente prohibido expresar muestras de cariño en las parejas como besarse y andar abrazados, los padres de familia están en total de acuerdo. Otra regla más es que esté año el toque de queda será a las 20:00 p.m, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos... Les deseo un buen año escolar ¡Y que comience el banquete!.

Ante esta orden, las bandejas en el centro de la mesa se llenaron mágicamente de comida exquisita, haciendo que los estudiantes prácticamente se echaran a comer todo lo que veían.

En las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor se podían apreciar a alguien de la familia Weasley. En el Slytherin, Albus Potter comía y a la vez reía junto a su amigo Scorpius Malfoy, y más allá, Katherine Nott reía junto a sus amigos y cenaba. En la mesa Hufflepuff se podía ver a Louis Weasley conversando con sus amigos mientras comía, pero también compartía mesa con Alice Longbottom, quien tenía esa sonrisa radiante que la identificaba, al tiempo que cenaba y comía con sus amigas y Lysander Scamander, el cual bromeaba y coqueteaba con las chicas. Mientras que en la mesa Ravenclaw, la cabellera pelirroja de Molly II Weasley se podía apreciar casi al final de esta mientras reía con dulzura y delicadeza al tiempo que comía y conversaba, más adelante, uno al lado del otro, estaban cenaban mientras hablaban Lorcan Scamander y Roxanne Weasley, más alejado de ellos, estaba la tierna Lucy Weasley que conversaba con su amigas mientras cenaba. Y finalmente en la mesa de Gryffindor, se podía ver al ver grupito de siempre que conversaba y reía cuando cenaba, y esté grupo estaba conformado por James II Potter, Dominique Weasley, cabecillas del grupo, Corinne Wells, Fred II Weasley, Frank II Longbottom y Jorge Wood, y junto a ellos, América Miller y Kristen McLaggen, más adelante, estaba Rose Granger-Weasley junto a Polly Chapman, que cenaban y reían juntas, y todavía un poco más adelante, estaban Lily II Potter y Hugo Granger-Weasley cenaban tranquilamente.


End file.
